I'll Miss Her
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: Yogscast yog-fic. Zoethian! Aftermath of the nuke. This is an AU where Zoey… meh, read it to find out :)


**_I just had too… I'm sorry! I'm almost addicted to writing angst… :P but, hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

"AHH!" Zoey exclaimed as a blinking light flashed a warning color of red, then white. "Oh, crikey, oh, the nukes going to explode!" she exclaimed. "Rythian! Rythian, I miss you!" she cried out. "Rythian I need you! I lo-" she was cut off by an explosion that made her vision go black.

As soon as he heard the boom, Rythians head shot up. There was fear scattered in his gaze. He immediately got up and flew to Blackrock. Or, where it used to stand.

When he got there, he was welcomed by ash and soot. Rythian felt a tugging feeling in his heart, and his chest felt tight. 'Zoey…' was his first thought. He let out a strangled cry, and fell to his knees. 'I never got the chance to tell her I loved her…' he thought in pure sadness.

He didn't wait. He got up and tossed prices of broken stone and marble over his shoulder. 'She has to be alive… please let her be alive…' he thought. After about an hour of searching, he gave up. He let out the same cry he let out earlier.

"Zoey!" He called out, yelling at the top of his lungs. To make the situation worse, it started to rain. The water burned his skin like he was shoving himself into a hot furnace. He didn't care. He had just lost the one he loved more than life itself.

She was gone. Forever. He had to face the facts. 'I guess this is life…' he thought sadly to himself. He sat down in the remains of Blackrock, raindrops and his tears fell onto the ashes. No. He wasn't going to give up.

Rythian got back up. He walked to a huge pile of broken basalt. Soon enough, he was almost digging his way to the bottom. He needed to find proof that she was dead, before he believed that his beloved was dead.

Rythians hands were bleeding after another hour or two. He had found no proof of her living. More tears fell from his eyes. The rain had started to simmer down after a minute or two. Some golden flash from the right side of his vision made him look that way.

"Her pin." He said, inspecting the golden pin Zoey used to wear everyday. He clutched it in his hand, putting that hand to his heart. He had to keep it close. To remind him of her. Of his love. Of Zoey.

A soft moan interrupted him. He gasped. He ran to the source, still clutching the pin. The sound lead him to another huge pile of basalt. He started to dig though it again, despite his bleeding hands.

After he had gotten through most of the rubble, he saw a lock of red hair. He dug harder, his blood leaving red splotches on the black rocks. When most of the stone was gone, it revealed a bronze eyed redhead. "Zoey!" He exclaimed. He lifted her up off the ground.

"Rythian..? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me Zoey. I'm here" he said, hugging her tightly.

"Good" she said. One of her arms was pouring blood. He extended his neck a bit to take a better look at it. But he didn't see an arm. He just saw where her arm used to be. He gasped. She had lost an arm in the explosion.

"Your arm…" he said.

"I know" she said. She blinked. "What do you have in your hand?" She asked.

"Your pin" he said. He opened his hand to reveal the golden pin. She smiled slightly.

"Good" she said. She struggled to see his face. Her vision got a bit fuzzy.

"Zoey..?" He said, worry for his love scattered in his voice.

"Rythian…" she said, her slow breathing getting a bit slower.

"No! Zoey, stay with me, please!" He said, putting her only hand to his forehead. "If you die… I'll miss you" he said. That wasn't enough. "Zoey, I need you" he said. That wasn't enough either. "I love you" he finished.

Zoey just looked at Rythian, her vision getting more and more fuzzy. Her deathly slow breathing became a tad slower. Rythian didn't take her hand off his forehead. A tear fell from her eye. Rythian took his free hand and wiped it away.

Rythian pulled off his mask. He leaned down, kissing her. When he broke it, he said, "I can't lose you… I just can't…". More tears fell from his eyes onto the redhead. Zoey just smiled.

"You'll never lose me" she croaked. "I love you too" she said. Rythian looked at her. Her breathing slowed to a stop, and she went limp, her eyes staring at nothing.

"Zoey..?" He said, shaking her slightly. "Zoey?!" He said louder. "No!" He said, hugging her corpse sadly. More tears fell from his eyes. A crack of thunder gave away that it was beginning to rain again.

He spent the night there, in the remains of Blackrock, next to his lovers body. He didn't care if she was dead.

The next day, Rythian gathered up the courage to leave. He buried Zoeys body next to her mushroom place. He knelled next to her grave. Teep put a scaled hand on his shoulder. Rythians tears fell onto her grave.

"Oh, Tee… I'm gunna miss her" he said. The dinosaur nodded sadly. Rythian had a hard time bracing the fact she was gone. He got up.

"C'mon. We have to go" he said. He regretted walking away.


End file.
